Escape Clause
by Kreek
Summary: Restless, Kid Curry pushes the boundary of safety when confronted with his brother who carries a smothering grudge against Heyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Heyes and Curry don't belong to me. This is a non-profit story, written for fun only.

**Beta: **Starsky's Strut who not only picks out the plot holes and errors in my grammar, but always manages to keep me enthused about writing. Other creative input is done by Skandranonn. However, I always do a lot of editing and revising, so any remaining mistakes are mine.

**Rating: **A very high T

**Warnings: **Angst, hurt/comfort. The story has a slower pacing and is less angst ridden than (if you're familiar with it) my usual work but can still pack a punch, so beware._  
_**  
Characters: **Curry and Heyes (as played by Pete Duel). For the purpose of this story, they are friends, not nephews. I took care to keep their past in canon, although I might have taken liberties interpreting certain events.

**Genre: **Drama, Gen.

**Status: **I received several requests to put this story on line. However, since I wrote this back in my teens and this is a new fandom to write in for me, I need to revise the entire thing from plot to POV to premise to grammar as I digitalize it. Chapters will be posted as I go along, alternating with chapters posted in another fandom.

**Summary: **Restless, Kid Curry pushes the boundary of safety when confronted with his brother who carries a smothering grudge against Heyes.

**Author's notes: **I'm still trying to get a feel for writing the characters of Heyes and Curry. Please keep in mind that I'm non-native English and that writing in the Western era is also new to me. Having said that, this story serves as a welcome relief to the fast pacing stories I usually write. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Alias Smith and Jones_

"**Escape Clause"  
**by Kreek©April2010

**Prologue**

A winter's chill ran down Curry's spine as he steadied his horse enough to mount. As if conspiring against him, the wind picked up, sending dust clouds twirling among four sets of feet. One of those sets bearing four hooves now skittishly dancing aside.

With one leg already in the stirrup, his partner was hopping on the other while trying to steady his ride.

"Try to talk to it," Curry offered, unable to suppress a smile.

Heyes shot him a dark look. "What do you think I've been doing all this time!" The anger in his voice only enflamed the argument he seemed to be having with his horse.

The animal decided to go for a pirouette.

Threatening to burst into laughter, Kid Curry relaxed in his saddle. He couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for the Bay lady determined to keep Heyes out of her personal space. Fully prepared to enjoy the entertaining scene in front of the rackety barn, he let his hands rest carefully on the pommel and felt his muscles unclench for the first time in days. They had been doing ranch work for the last month. Trouble was, this part of the country was dry and barren. Life was hard and come winter people's disposition changed from friendly to unpleasant as they dug in against the cold, and all hired help was firmly told to move on.

Heyes, reins in hand, tried to sooth the mare with a steadfast touch and reassuring words. Curry had to admit this usually worked. Not impressed, the mare flattened her ears, eyes rolling to keep track of her tormentor.

Amused, Curry waited for the truth to sink in. Sure enough, a second later Heyes turned toward the rightful source of his misery, voice low and threatening. "Where did you get her?"

"I didn't _get_ her." He said amused, ignoring the threat. "They came as a set."

"A set." Heyes looked at Curry's horse, a chestnut gelding as docile as a farm dog.

"Yeah," he said, feeding his partner's growing agitation. "And at a bargain too!" He slapped the horse on the shoulder who flicked an ear back in response. "I bought this fellow here, and then the farmer said he couldn't let him go without her."

Heyes got distracted due to the mare violently jerking her head up in an attempt to rip the reins from his hands.

"Been together since they was foals," Curry continued without pause, the horse giving Heyes no time to respond.

Truth was, he'd spent the entire morning looking for someone selling two horses. But in this sparsely populated area there were no livery stables, and the horses people owned often meant the difference between communication and isolation. They were not for sale. Except for these two, for obvious reasons. He waited for the right moment to casually drop his trump card. "She's never been broken in."

"What?" Heyes whipped around, eyes blazing as he let go of the reins and marched toward him. "Did it ever occur to you that the seller let them go at a bargain because she's trouble!"

"Yep." He was enjoying every bit of this conversation. His partner could make a horse move like a spare body part. Curry always had to work a little harder to get the same result and never quite managed to get there. It felt good to see Heyes being unable to mount for a change. "But I figured, with your riding skills, you'd have her complying in no time at all."

Heyes gave him a death glare, turned and walked away with long angry strides. The bay hesitated, taking a few steps.

"Where are you going?"

"We can't stay here all day, Kid. If I can't ride, I'll damn well walk out of here."

Curry quickly urged his gelding into action, and moved alongside. "Winter's coming, Heyes. Might not be such a bad idea to dig in somewhere."

Heyes looked up. "Up in the mountains you mean, like last year. Oh no." He turned away, his mutterings matching his irate stride. "Before you know it, snow sets in, and we'll be trapped somewhere. One of us gets sick, probably you, and then I'll have to look after you. And I'm just not in the mood. So come on!"

"If that's your way of saying it's too dangerous-"

"You know it is." Heyes interrupted him. "Until we get that Amnesty-"

"It's been a year, Heyes!" Curry bit a little harder than he intended. "Sometimes I just think we should take our chances with the law." _Might take care of that restless anger I've been feeling lately. _

Heyes stopped. "You mean that?"

He looked away, sighing. "I don't know. Maybe. Guess I'm frustrated is all. Look, there's still that errand you have to run for those farmers we met a while back. Next town, you go do that, while I rest up for a while."

His partner fell silent, than smiled softly. "All right."

Having expected an immediate protest, he caught his friend's eyes. "Come again?"

"Kid, in case you haven't noticed, you're getting cranky, and you getting cranky means I might blow up too. Like I said, I'm not in the mood, so you go do your thing, while I go do mine. Besides, a sheriff's much less likely to recognize us when we're not together."

Curry grimaced, torn between feeling relieved and insulted.

"A couple of days though, no more." Heyes walked off.

Curry watched Heyes walk off, the corner of his lip threatening to curl upward, because somehow his partner had managed to win the mare's respect. He still couldn't ride her, but she followed placidly in the man's footsteps.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jenny knew how to spot men from out of town. They either did their best to blend in, or kept to themselves when heading to the saloon after a day's hard work. Unlike most of the farm help who acted with no more sophistication than the cattle they tended.

Studying the newcomer while cleaning up after the guests of the hotel diner, she hoped his disposition wouldn't spoil his good looks. _You're too curious, _Her father's warning rang in her ears, _too much like your grandmother._ She ignored the voice and moved over to the stranger. "I hope you enjoyed your diner?"

He was as blond as she was, his hair a bundle of close-cropped curls, while hers was long and straight. He looked up, intelligent blue eyes warming his face. "I sure did, ma'am. You made this?"

She smiled. "I cook every now and then, it helps keep the bread on the table." He wore a gun and holster, standard issue nowadays, a blue shirt with light pants and brown leather vest completed the picture. "I couldn't help but notice you're a stranger to these parts. I'm anxious to hear news or stories from out of town. Can I ask you some questions?"

He took a deep breath and sat back. A cautious smile accompanied the light-hearted answer. "Well now that depends on the question, Miss …"

"Jennifer May Curtis." She took his handshake. "But you can call me Jenny."

"All right," his smile widened. "Glad to meet you Jenny. The name is Jones. Thaddeus Jones."

* * *

Taking in the girl's innocent appearance, Curry judged she could be no more than nineteen years old. Although not too young to pose a threat, he felt like spending the evening in simple conversation without having to exert extreme caution. "Please, sit down."

She eyed the door to the kitchen, a spark of deviance gracing her features before she took the seat in front of him. "Mister Jones, what's it like out there?"

"Ma'am?" She sure was direct. He didn't quite understand what she wanted to know, though.

She awarded his bewilderment with an explanation. "I meant outside of this town."

Curry only read curiosity in her eyes and decided to tell the truth. "Hard and unforgiving. Not as wild as it used to be, but it's still rough country." Of course being wanted by all and sundry, didn't help matters. Always on his guard, he played it safe. "It's nothing for a girl like you, Miss."

She sighed. "Yes, that's what they all say. I've never been out of town. I grew up on a ranch not far from here. It's all I've ever known. My father keeps me well protected, and since manages to keep trouble outside its walls, so to speak, I often wonder what it's like out there."

"So you help out where you can." Curry got the feeling she felt confined.

"It gives me the chance to meet people." Upon noticing his frown, she cocked her head. "Your not one of those men who're opposed to girls doing anything other than cooking and cleaning, are you?"

He grinned at her sudden offensiveness and raised his hands. "No ma'am. Whatever suits you is fine by me."

Her eyes softened. "My father disagrees. He says I'm too much like his mother. She always had the urge to wander off into the unknown. But he says that if this job keeps _me_ from wandering off, it'll have to do."

Curry nodded. _Just like me when I was young. _The memory brought back images laced with pain still as vivid as if they had happened yesterday. It was a night he would never forget. He rarely talked about it. Not even his partner knew all the details.

_His father stumbled inside, one hand clutched around the knob of the old wooden door leading to the living room of their small farm. His mother cried out in horror. All Curry could do was sit on the floor; his hand clutching the wooden train his old man had carved out for him. _

_He stared incomprehensibly at all the blood. _

_His older brother Raymond moved to help, blocking his view. Ray tried to support his father, but the man fell down, right in front of his train set; the wooden cars coloring a dark red. _

He was just a little boy then. How old had he been? Eight? Nine? He didn't remember. His father had died that night, and his mother strayed from the straight path to keep him and his brother fed. He'd learned to survive from her. He remembered her excitement, her curiosity, her love, but most of all he recalled her sadness. She died shortly after another border war skirmish washed over their farm. The same war that had killed his old man.

Walking outside the law, helped him deal with his loss, helped him survive.

"What about you? What brings you to town?" Jenny's question startled him out of his thoughts.

"We was told about a job here. Since we needed the money, we decided to give it a try."

"We?"

"A friend of mine." He didn't elaborate. "What about your mother?"

A sad look crossed her features. "She died a couple of years back. My father is all I have left. He raised me well, but her death changed him."

Curry wondered why she spoke to him about her troubles. Maybe that was it? He would be gone in a couple of days, so it didn't matter what she said. Besides, there was something about her telling him he could trust her. He frowned. That was unusual.

"He's really intolerant when it comes to strangers."

He managed to sound innocently enough. "Oh?"

"Outlaws. He hates them."

Hiding his shock with skill, he made a mental note never to run into her father and pasted a look of relief on his face. "Oh."

"I'm surprised you didn't get into trouble with Sheriff Cameron yet?"

"Ma'am?" The mere mention of a sheriff caused a shiver to run up his spine.

"He's a friend of my dad's. Unfortunately, his suspicious attitude rubbed off on Cameron." Oblivious to the alarm bells going off in Curry's mind, she went on. "So, now the sheriff's cross checking every drifter coming through town. You haven't met him yet?"

"Uh No." Oh, he'd heard of the name. They made it a point to check out a town's current law enforcer before riding in. Just in case the sheriff would recognize them on sight. Then no 'alias' was going to help them.

"Cameron told me everyone's got something to hide."

Careful to keep his expression blank, he forced calmness into his voice. "Most strangers are simple hard working folk, you know. Drifting through town, looking for a job and a place to stay."

"My father swears most of them are outlaws. I take it you don't agree?"

"Now I'm not saying I run into the often, but when I do, I find that for the most part, their just folk who're down on their luck." Why was he even answering these questions?

"When you do talk to the sheriff, maybe you can convince him of that. Ease him and my father's worries?" She smiled sweetly.

So that's what this was all about. She wanted someone to help get her father of her back. Quite expertly, she pushed him into doing it. With her pretty looks and easy disposition it might have worked on any other guy. Lucky for him he happened to have a partner who all but invented the words: 'subtle manipulation.' "I don't think I'll be able to help you out, Jenny. I have an errand to run in the morning."

"But-"

"Look, Jenny, what if I was anything other than an honest man? Questions like that can get you into trouble. Now if you'll excuse me." This wasn't the best way to cut the conversation short, but he never was much of a talker. She'd probably be more suspicious now than ever. Doing his best to ignore the temper rising behind her blue eyes, he stood up and tipped his hat. "G'night, Miss."

To her credit, she didn't voice her obvious indignation at being ditched like this. Instead, she sounded deceptively calm. "It was nice talking to you, mister Jones."

He nodded and left for the saloon.

* * *

A whiff of smoke lingered in the air.

Hannibal Heyes eased his horse in a trot over the small sandy path that slithered through rocky country. The sweet odour of a farmstead's stove kindled a long forgotten memory of a fireplace, and smiling faces. He couldn't remember how long it'd been since he recalled the warmth of his childhood. A long time ago. Too long, Curry would say.

Dismissing the unwanted memory, he straightened in his saddle, gauged from the wind where the farm could be and turned his mare in the opposite direction. She snorted in obvious discontent. Heyes felt for her, she already must have had visions of a decent stable with good, proper hay. Come to think of it, he could do with some food and sleep too, but he only relied on other people's hospitality as a last resort. Besides, he was due back this evening and with what he'd just earned for running the errand, he and Curry could now afford to pay for the hotel room they had already rented. Maybe more if he played his cards right.

The sound of small rocks skittering over hard ground made him whip around. Small dots of four men on horses neared from over the last rim he'd skirted. It was the horses that made his stomach do a back flip. Two blacks, one palomino and a grey. He started, forcing his mare into a feverish run serving only to escape his pursuers. Sure enough, a second later, the threatening rumble of thundering hooves merged with that of his own horse. No matter how many times he'd ran from the sheriff, a posse, some group of law or non law-biding citizens, the adrenaline coursing through his body couldn't drown out the fear that always jump started a manic flight. Someday, he wouldn't be fast enough, someday, someone who wanted that ten thousand dollar reward on his head would get lucky. He shot a quick glance over his shoulder. His pursuers moved fast.

Too fast.

Hardening his resolve, he urged an even more frantic run out of his already strained mare. The loud rumble of hooves increased until they encompassed all but the pounding of his heart in his ears.

He kept to the rugged terrain, chose shallow gorges and steep pathways, the mare giving all he demanded of her. They closed in, kept coming. When he took a quick look over his shoulder a sick feeling entered his stomach, the possibility sinking in that maybe today _his_ luck had ran out.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Crossing the road from the livery stable toward the hotel, Curry waved his arms to keep warm. An afternoon chill rushing in from the mountains marked the gray, cold days to come. He'd run the errand as quick as he could and felt he was entitled to the hot meal and bath the money would buy him. His stomach clenched with hunger as with the first illusive signs of worry. He'd checked with the owner of the stable, but so far his partner, due back last night, hadn't showed up.

Restlessness found its way through cracks of anxiousness. Heyes could handle himself. _Probably_ _decided to give me more time. Probably involves a way to get some extra cash too. Might even involve a lady._

Anger stirred.

He hated waiting, made him feel like a sitting duck.

With one eye on the sheriff's office, he passed the townspeople going about their business and found Jenny sweeping the hotel's porch. Reluctant to be drawn into another discussion, heralding only bad things were she to catch on to his rising unease again, he gave her a courtesy tip of the hat and moved to open the door.

"Mister Jones?"

Keeping a tight lid on thoughts wanting to escape his lips, he turned. "Ma'am?"

"I just…" she settled the broom against the wall and walked up to him. "I'm sorry about last night."

Too tired to make a big deal out of this, he nodded his okay. "I would be careful too if I had a daughter like you." He needed to know whether Jenny's father posed any kind of threat.

She returned his smile. "For what it's worth, my father's reasons are legitimate." She hesitated. "One of the local gang leaders sucked his brother into the outlawing business." Her voice softened. "He never saw him again. Losing him made my father's life a sad one. And before you ask, no. I don't know my uncle's name. My father told me he didn't want me to grow up with the knowledge of who and what my uncle is. Said that if I knew I might turn as bitter as him."

Since when was he so transparent that she apparently read the question on his face and then felt the need to explain herself? Nodding in sympathy, Curry felt twinges of foreboding squeezing his stomach or maybe that was just his hunger again

"He said that the reward for his brother's quite high, so we changed our surname. But it's the other guy my father wants. He's never forgiven that gang leader for putting his brother's name on the wanted posters."

Feeling uneasy, Curry had to work at not shifting his feet. Putting aside the possibility that with his contacts he could probably trace this wayward uncle of hers, if what Jenny told him was true, it would not be long before either her father or the sheriff came to check him out. They should get out of here as soon as Heyes returned.

"Anyway. I wanted to warn you that my father's within his capacity as deputy to check you out. He's inside now, probably waiting for you at your room."

His thoughts came to a screeching halt, her casual statement killing all possibilities of escaping unnoticed. He stared at her. "How come he knows where to find me, Jenny?"

She snapped her mouth shut, obviously startled by his cooling voice. No sense in hiding how he felt now. He took a step closer. "Because I doubt he has the time to pay every stranger passing through here a personal visit."

She flinched at the truth but didn't move. For a moment he considered heading back to the livery stables, but then noticed the sheriff leaning against a support post, watching their conversation. "Guess it's your job to root out potential suspects, right?"

"I genuinely wanted to warn you, Mister Jones." She seemed to recover from his barrage of accusations. "Unless you do have something to hide, in which case I suggest you make a run for it now."

He shook his head, then turned and walked off, slamming open the doors to the lobby. He had no choice now but to try and convince Jenny's father that he was here on a job, nothing more. Hoping to keep their conversation as short as possible, he took a deep breath to calm down, picked up the key to his room and went upstairs.

* * *

Ray Curtis was not a happy man.

Pacing up and down the hallway on the first floor of the only hotel in town, he focused on the job at hand. The way Jennifer talked about this guy, he could tell she was tempted, again, by the great outdoors. Woman or not, _girl, _he corrected himself, _still my little girl, _her inborn restlessness would one day take her away from him as sure as he'd lost his brother. He marched back up the hallway again, eyed this newcomer's door and turned around. Best to let this man know, the local establishment wasn't to be messed with. If so much as a hair resembled the description of a wanted man, the guy would be in jail before he could squeak. If not, well, he'd keep an eye on him.

The stairs creaked.

He whipped around and collected his thoughts. There were just three rooms on this landing, two of which had no current tenants. Waiting for what could only be the newcomer coming up the rickety staircase, he took a deep breath.

He heard a familiar voice, Jennifer, running up after the guy. Damn. He'd told her to stay put. As the newcomer stepped onto the landing, his eyes widened. No matter how prepared Ray had been, his mouth dropped as he looked straight into the other man's eyes, who was shorter and leaner than he was, but it was _him_. "You!"

Shock riddled his younger brother's features, all sorts of undefined thoughts fluttering across his face, one of them a trace of fright. Ray's attention flicked to Jenny. He realized with a start how much her blue eyes resembled Jed's. She stared at the both of them, obviously unable to comprehend what was happening. Then he saw the change, Jed's eyes narrowing with the shadow of corrupted thoughts that Hayes must have instilled in him, cloaking what good was left in his younger brother.

"Ray." Jed's voice held no love.

Years of suppressed anger rushed to the surface, lacing every word with a tenacity that made him shake on his feet. "Where is he?"

Jed looked straight at him. "You never were great on manners, were you?"

Fury exploded in his gut. He clenched his fists, ready to demand an answer from his brother no what matter the cost.

"Father?"

Jennifer's frightened voice brought him up short, her expression being one of a daughter who'd just watched her father going insane. He buckled down. "Well, at least you're still alive. But you better be here alone, if I run into that so-called partner of yours, I will end what is left of his miserable life."

"Not if I can help it."

His brother's low threat didn't hold a sliver of doubt. A shiver ran up Ray's spine. He had to work hard to control his simmering anger. Used to be Jedediah held nothing but love for him, looked up to his older brother, but all of that was gone now. "Listen to you Jed," he retorted. "You've sunken so deep that you feel the need to protect a wanted criminal. Against your own brother no less."

"Brother?" Jenny stared at Jed. Eyes growing large as she obviously started to grasp what was going on. "But your name is Jones?"

"Is that what he told you?" Ray interrupted their little rapport as Jed's face turned thoughtful. Probably because his brother found it hard to break one of Heyes' rules, always hide your identity. "A liar now too, huh? What else have you been up to lately?"

"You know as well as I do why I need to be careful."

Ray couldn't help but smile, seeing through his brother's aggressiveness with knife-like precision. Jed never was much of a talker.

"I made a choice back then. So you either turn me in now, or accept who I am."

"Who you are? You're an outlaw! Worrying your family to death… don't!" he raised his hands as his brother opened his mouth to say something. "No, I won't turn you in just yet. But when I see your beloved gang leader, he's dead." Ray knew he had to leave, or he'd do something he'd regret doing in front of his daughter, so he pushed Jed aside.

He could still feel Jennifer's shocked stare as he headed down the stairs and through the main reception room. He took a deep breath, There was hope. All he needed was time alone with his brother to make him see reason. Heyes showing up could ruin his chances though. He pondered the problem for a moment, then decided he needed help. After all, he had to give Cameron something to do.

* * *

Try as she might, Jenny had trouble getting a grip on the current situation. Facts kept eluding her as emotions were flung across the hallway. She felt as if she'd just been run over by a steam train. One thing burned clearly within her though, her own hate against the man who took her uncle away. Kindled by her father's anger, she felt it grow strong as she watched him retreat down the stairs.

She whipped around, awarding Thadeus, or whatever his name was, with a penetrating stare. As honest and sincere as he'd looked, he'd flat out lied to her. Now that she took a good look at him, she could see what he could have been, a loving brother, part of a family she felt she never had, and compared it to what he was now, an outcast, one who more than anything had just handed her father another devastating blow by siding with that friend of his against his family. "Who are you?"

"Not here." He opened the door and motioned her inside. The room was standard issue. Late afternoon light streamed in through the only window opposite the door to the bathroom on her right. She did notice two single beds though.

"Jenny," he sighed and locked the door behind him. For a second she worried about what he might do to her. But no, her father wouldn't leave her alone with him if he was a murderer. "I only changed my name so people won't turn me in."

Jenny had studied the wanted posters enough to know that in that case there probably was a prize on his head. "How much?" she hissed.

He hesitated, then shrugged, apparently deciding she might as well know the truth. "Ten thousand dollars."

She frowned, frustrated. A range of wanted outlaws carried that kind of prize tag. She crossed her arms. "You want to tell me who you are? I'm going to find out eventually."

To her bewilderment, he gave a genuine smile. "Yes, I bet you do."

She huffed, unsure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

"Okay, okay," he sighed and headed for the wine pitcher. "Want a drink?"

She shook her head.

"Your father changed his name," he said as he pored himself a glass. "Because his brother is Kid Curry."

She started to laugh. "Oh come on. You seriously want me to believe you're Kid Curry. Jed Kid Curry, and _we_ changed _our_ name to Curt-" Her thoughts halted in shock. Her father had called him Jed. And Curtis was similar enough to Curry that…"

He nodded as he saw she got it. "Guess we both aren't who we said we were."

Reeling from the avalanche of revelations turning her world upside down, she startled at the knock on the door. Then blinked at the gun her uncle suddenly had in hand, his quick draw only supporting the theory that he was who he said he was.

He ushered her to stay back and walked up to the door. "Who is it?"

"Kid, it's me."

She sensed the rush of relief her uncle felt, irritation flaring at whoever dared interrupt them. But then the door opened, adding another complication to her already shattered world.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bright light from the setting sun streaming in through the window got soaked up by the room's dark floorboards and furniture as Heyes staggered inside, trailing dust and dirt in with him. The man looked exhausted. He headed straight for the bed, didn't even notice Jenny.

Heyes rid himself of the bandana around his neck and lay down on the bed, flinging his arm over his eyes. By the look on Jenny's face, she started putting two and two together. Before Curry could utter a word to prevent a disastrous confrontation in the making, Heyes spoke from beneath his draping elbow. "Who's the pretty lady?"

A flash of anger crossed Jenny's face.

"Jenny," he quickly intervened. "Could you get us some food up here?"

She crossed her arms, expression darkening.

He walked up and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Please?"

She harrumphed. "Sure thing, Mister Jones. Or should I call you, Uncle Curry?" She left the room with a bang of the door.

"What was that all about?"

Curry turned to see Heyes watching him from the bed, hair sticking wildly in all directions, tired expression not diminishing the demand in his eyes to know what was going on. Hating to add to already existing worries, -a suspicious sheriff, having to come to terms with his past, the trouble Heyes had run into judging by his dishevelled appearance- Curry hesitated. He moved over to the foot of the bed. "She's oh, my niece."

"Your niece?" Heyes' eyes widened, he sat up. "You mean your brother's daughter? The cute child? The baby?"

Curry nodded. "Yep."

Heyes frowned. "So she knows who you are. Does she know who I am?"

"No, but I got a feeling that won't be long. She's a smart girl. Curious too."

His partner studied him. "Better watch it, Kid. Last time you met a smart women, she landed you in jail."

"You're going to bed, fully geared up?" Curry retorted. "Anyway. It's not her I'm worried about, it's her father."

Looking down at his feet, Heyes started to take his boots off. "Your brother."

"Uh-uh, apparently he's developed quite the animosity towards you."

"Me?" Heyes paused halfway through the last boot, looking genuinely surprised. "Whatever did I do to him?" He fell quiet, then gritted his teeth. "Never mind. I can guess."

Leaning against the foot end of the bed, Curry met Heyes' demands with one of his own. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Slim Trenton," Heyes answered, continuing to take off his gun belt and jacket. "I got the whole Trenton gang on my back." He lay down again, eyes closed. "I lost them, but they won't be fooled for long. It's just a matter of time before they show up here." His voice trailed away. "Kid, we got to leave."

Curry felt his muscles bunch up at the consequences this entailed. Add Heyes' obvious downplaying what happened to him, and he knew his friend was right. In an effort to clear his mind, he picked up Heyes' discarded jacket and belt from the floor and walked over to the dresser, throwing the stuff on the chair. If only he could talk to Ray, set things straight. He'd never regretted the life he'd lead, but Jenny, he hated to see his niece grow up with all this hatred, because of him.

A noise made him whip around to see Jenny standing in the room, resentment dripping from her voice. "It's him, isn't it? Hannibal Heyes?"

Curry realized he had his gun trained on her and quickly put the weapon away. Her hands shook -rattling the tray with plates of food she was holding-. She focused on him, ignoring his partner completely.

The 'yes, ma'am' tethered on the tip on his tongue when he noticed Heyes had fallen asleep. Clamming his mouth shut, worry suddenly decided to drop some pretty heavy stones into his stomach. He doubted all Heyes did was tune them out, aside from the fact he let Curry carry this entire conversation, it wasn't like his partner to take a nap moments after telling him they should run. "Heyes." He flicked an eye to Jenny, in case she reacted badly to the news. She already knew, anyway.

Getting no response, he marched over to the bed and ripped open his partner's blue shirt. A bruise the size of Mexico, showed a range of color a few inches below the armpit. He pressed his fingers on the yellows and blues.

"Hmpf… Don't do that, Kid."

A smile tugged at Curry's lips. So, not out for the count then. He should have known.

"He's the one who pulled you into this?" Jenny stared at him, confused. Fright diminishing the sting in her voice. "He's the gang leader father talked about?"

Curry sighed and walked across the room to the water bowl on the dresser. "Nobody got me into doing anything." He wetted a towel and returned. "Just like you let nobody tell you what to do. Guess we're not so different, after all."

Jenny dropped the tray down on the bed, plates ringing with the impact. "You're so right about the first part. You let nobody tell you what to do," She looked at him, clenching her fist. "So you left, ruining my father's life, making me hate mine."

Curry focussed on treating Heyes' wounds. And if he hadn't left? Back then he hadn't been able to quell the restless feelings driving him, still driving him, even today. It wouldn't have done Ray's family any good to stick around.

"Why couldn't you be there for my father? Like you're here for _him_ now." Hatred sparked off her last words.

He froze, Jenny hitting a soft spot very few people knew was there. "Because," he bit at her and turned. "I am a wanted man, Jenny! And Ray is the most-" A hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't."

He cast a furious glance at his partner.

"You'll regret saying it, Kid." Heyes looked at him, willing him to get a grip.

His anger didn't exactly dissipate, but he swallowed the words… this time. When Heyes' eyes caught Jenny's, anger drained from her face to be replaced by what looked like slivers of doubt, quickly shaded by fear. Swallowing a few times, she then lifted her chin, and glared at the both of them, looking too young to handle the situation. Although, when she turned and walked out, he felt sad to see her go. He sighed. "You certainly have a way with people."

Heyes' grimaced didn't reach his eyes. "Nope," he quipped. "Just Curries."

Acknowledging the jibe with a soft shake of the head, he stood up, firm in his resolve not to budge until he got his answer. "Now…" he crossed his arms. "What happened to you out there?"

"I told you. I ran into Slim. He's after the reward money."

"Obviously." He waited, not satisfied.

Heyes shook his head. "All right!" Curry frowned at Heyes' sudden agitation. "I'm telling you, Kid. He hasn't changed. Remember you teaching him the fast-draw?"

"Uh-uh," he stated carefully. That had been a mistake, but he was young and eager to show his skills to an equally young gang member who Curry considered would only use the quick-draw for self protection."

"Slim kept trying to find out where you were, wants to draw on you."

Curry smiled. "Well, he's bound to feel a little resentment, now isn't he. We did kick him out of Devil's Hole. Guess he's just miffed, is all."

"It's worse."

"Worse?" I'd say it sounds pretty worse already."

"He knows my way of thinking too," Heyes elaborated, his face contorting with a twinge. "That's how they caught up with me in the first place. They kicked me off the mare, hence the bruises. She was great though, managed to pound one of them into the ground before they could get to me." His voice trailed off in thought. "I think she's battle trained. You should have seen her. Gave me the chance to climb back on."

Curry couldn't help let the smile enter his voice. "So she saved your life. Great little purchase, isn't she?"

Heyes glared at him. "We escaped, had to make a little detour to make sure I wasn't followed here. That took all night."

"Oh so it's 'we' now?" His smile widened.

"Are you even listening to me?" Heyes sank back into the pillow. "

Curry's smile faltered at the seriousness of the situation. "Slim wants me that bad, huh." He contemplated staying, give Slim the shoot out he wanted. It's not like he hadn't survived them before. And he was tired of running.

Heyes sat up. "Kid, he's dangerous." Obviously trying to head him off at the pass, a touch of anger seeped into his voice "He's bound to find us! The reward money alone is reason enough!"

Heyes' 'don't-be-stupid-message' wasn't lost on him. Slim wasn't worth losing his freedom over to an already suspicious sheriff. Not to mention that having the entire Trenton gang appear in Ray's backyard wouldn't do his chances of reconciliation any good. "Yeah, I hear you, Heyes. So we leave."

"We can always come back. Now if you don't mind…"

He nodded. noticed Heyes had closed his eyes, and bit his lip. Might as well get some rest, eat the food too. Just to get their strength back. They would stay, for a few more hours, and then…. He sighed, then at least one of them would leave.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

_A/N: __I know that It has been a while. Real life got in the way for both me and my friend and beta reader, but for those of you still with me, here's an extra treat of two chapters at once. Thank you for the feedback so far, and thank you Strut for picking out the wrong stuff._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"I've said this before, but I'm telling you again. This is a bad idea, Kid."

Curry slowed his horse to a mere trot as he left the main trail, following Heyes onto a sand path into rougher countryside. Urging his gelding forward to catch up with his partner, he surveyed his surroundings. "It's the best I could think of."

"You know, usually it's the other way around," Heyes bit. "Usually I'm the one with the reckless plans, and you're supposed to keep me alive, remember?"

"Have you even been listening to me?" he shot back, dead serious, "Didn't I tell you not to come along?"

"And leave you to do the talking?" Heyes shook his head. "I'll hang around."

"You'll hang around?" Curry's smile faltered, reading the worry in his partner's voice, whether they'd already stayed too long. "You know, Ray might try to kill you."

"I've never really met the man, have I?

"No, so best to keep it that way."

"What about Jenny?"

"What about her?"

"I wonder how much like her father she really is."

Curry sighed. "Heyes, I just want to straighten things out, not complicate matters further."

"Uh-uh,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means this is a very bad idea!"

"I know! But I have to try, don't I!"

Heyes sighed. "Fine, so, like I said, I'll hang around, keep an eye out for the Trenton gang."

Ahead of them, Curry spotted the first glimpses of his brother's ranch. Finding out where Ray lived hadn't been hard. You just had to talk to the right people. The bartender for instance. The place didn't look anything like their old home. His brother had moved a long way from what had been their parents' farm.

The sun stood high above the Curtis homestead when they rode into the shadow of spiny trees hugging the main house. Curry really didn't know if his brother was up for talking. He just wouldn't tell Ray who Heyes was, who would hang back anyway, and they counted on Jenny not to tell her father. Why he'd let Heyes talk him into taking his partner along, he'd never know. "What makes you so sure Jenny hasn't spilled the beans to her father already? Or even the sheriff for that matter."

"Kid, if she had, a posse would've been all over us." The path wound its way around a barn, and a couple of head-high bushes to end up at the front porch. Slapping the dust from his trousers after dismounting, Curry caught the wry smile in Heyes' voice. "Besides, she's a Curry, isn't she?"

He looked up.

"They tend to want to settle things on their own."

Amused, he kept a straight face. "They do, don't they?"

Heyes grimaced, then retreated with their horses within earshot behind the head-high shrubs.

"I hope you're right about this, Heyes." Curry took a deep breath, stepped onto the porch and knocked on the wooden door.

Footsteps sounded, and Jenny appeared, her expression turning sour when she recognized him. "You have some nerve coming out here. I've got nothing to say to you."

Curry took off his hat. "Then let me talk to Ray."

"He's gone."

"Gone?" He worked hard to keep his disappointment from showing.

"Had to go to the next town for supplies, won't be back 'till morning." Her face reddened. "You!"

Warned, Curry looked over his shoulder seeing Heyes moving up to the porch with their horses. Since Ray was gone, there was no need for him to stay away.

"I've got nothing to say to you!"

Heyes rolled his eyes skyward and sighed, keeping his distance.

Curry turned back to her. This wasn't going so well. Frustration crept into his voice. "You always judge people by the way your father sees them?"

Jenny's eyes shot fire, leaving no doubt in Curry's mind that she'd love to grind him into dust. He met her glare. She started to say, 'no', then realized what she was saying and looked away.

"Good," he said. "Because for a minute there, I thought I heard Ray talking, not you."

"You can't expect me to welcome you." Jenny stood her ground. "Welcome him." She waved at Heyes, who did his best to ignore her. "I really liked you, and you lied to me!"

"Come on, Jenny. I didn't know who you were. Now I do, and I still like you."

She fell quiet. Finally, Curry felt like stepping onto some solid ground here. "At least let me come back in the morning." He felt Heyes' disapproval, but went on ahead anyway. Give me a chance to talk to your father."

She harrumphed. "Give you a chance to leave all over again you mean? I know what you've done." Her voice lowered into a calmness Curry recognized all too well. She nodded at Heyes. "What he has done." She crossed her arms. "No."

"Just think about it, will you?" He turned, mounted his horse and rode off, not even waiting to see if Heyes followed him.

* * *

Curry hadn't felt like talking on their way over to their campsite consisting of two saddles, two blankets, and a small fire in the middle of the desert, but having settled in for the night, he started to worry over Heyes' continued silence.

His partner lay back with his head on his saddle, covered in his blanket.

"Why aren't you complaining?"

A muffled voice answered from beneath the hat draping his partner's face. "'Cos there's absolutely no point. You won't listen anyways."

It sounded childish, but Curry knew better. He frowned. If anything had kept them alive so far it'd been Heyes' survival instincts. By all that was holy, he should have at least started a healthy argument against staying around for another night. "Are you all right?"

Heyes yanked the hat from his face. "Has it occurred to you that maybe I understand your burning urge to set things straight? One more night though," he snapped. "After that, we're leaving. I have no desire to repeat yesterday's adventure."

"You sure you should be riding so soon?"

Heyes shot him a shut up look, telling him he was not in the mood for something like that and shaded his eyes again. "I know you, Kid. You're thinking about staying."

"If Ray and I work things out, why not? I could help out on the farm, settle down."

"Because it'll only be a matter of time before guys like Slim discover your nice little hide-out."

Curry pressed his lips together. Heyes had a point. The last thing he wanted was to bring more harm into Jenny's or Ray's life. "I suppose you're right." Tired, he let go of the problem, for now. He smiled, managing some optimism. "Well, then we'll just have to leave with a little less hated hearts against us!"

* * *

"I don't know what you want from me, Jed," Ray said, making his way over to the house from the barn where he'd just stashed the horse and cart.

Curry had been waiting for him. "I just want to talk to you, let me explain some of the things I did," he squinted in the early morning light.

His brother whipped around. "Look at you," he all but snorted. "You look like your wanted poster, I should turn you in."

Despite feeling conscious of his dishevelled appearance, Curry had no intention of giving up and walked after his retreating brother. "I'm not making excuses, I just want to settle things between us. For Jenny's sake."

Already on the porch, Ray spun around like a wild man, halting Curry in his tracks. "You stay away from her, or were you planning on taking her away, just like that low life outlaw friend of yours has done, all those years ago?"

Reeling with the accusation Curry felt a dangerous calm settle over him. "Jenny's nature's the same as mother's," he spoke low. "If you don't recognize that, she'll be gone one day."

Ray didn't move. "You picked a fine time to come back and start telling me how to raise my daughter." He narrowed his eyes. "It's so easy, isn't it? You say a few words and you take off again. No problems, no responsibilities."

Curry stared at him, then nodded, not denying the accusation. "I don't blame you for being mad at me, for leaving the way I did. But I was young, it seemed like the only way out."

"You're still young," Ray retorted. Curry noticed Ray wringing his hat between his fists. "While I've worked like hell to keep father's dream of a farm alive and feel forty years older."

Running didn't make him feel that much younger, but Curry kept a tight lip on those thoughts.

He looked up at a sound to find Jenny standing in the doorway. She stared at him, surprised. "I thought you'd left!"

Ray turned. "He's been here before?"

"Yesterday, said he wanted to talk to you."

Ray wasn't fooled and pinned his daughter on the spot with a penetrating stare. "Was he alone, Jenny?"

Her eyes fluttered in Curry's direction.

He felt trapped, couldn't ask her to lie now, could he.

"Jenny. Was he alone?'' Ray emphasized every word, his anger leaving no room for half hearted answers.

"No," Curry interjected.

Ray turned, his face tight. "Well, so now we're getting somewhere."

Curry fell quiet.

Ray stepped up to him, bitterness dripping off his tongue. "You go back to that so called friend of yours and tell him to watch his back. Because I'll tell you this, I will get him, if I have to hire outside help to do it, if it will cost me this farm, my last savings, so be it."

"So, why not turn me in now?" All warmth had left Curry's voice.

"Because you're still my brother. So I suggest you leave while you still can."

Behind Ray, Curry noticed Jenny biting her lip, her eyes watering. Knowing when to fold his hand, he nodded and walked away.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Heyes felt so stiff, he could hardly stand up. The night out hadn't done his injuries any good, and the cold of the desert had penetrated right through to the bone. The way they'd set up camp, not even their horses could be seen from the road. A way off the trail, boulders and bushes surrounded their little clearing. With the sun just sticking its rim above the horizon Heyes gritted his teeth, bit away the pain and started to move around in an effort to get warm.

Curry had headed for the farm just before daybreak, so Heyes thought it best to clean up, in case they had to move in a hurry. He startled as a bird shot up from in between the bushes, leaving a warning cry in its wake. Alerted, he noted sounds coming from up the trail.

Carefully, he worked his way up to the road where he hid behind a massive boulder. Hoof beat and cart wheel noises made him peek over the rock's rough outline, and he recognized the Sheriff on that massive black horse of his, accompanied by a man that could be Curry's spitting image, just a couple of years older. He kept still until the men had passed, not wanting to jump to conclusions. After all, this could just be the Sheriff and his deputy on his morning rounds.

He understood his partner's feelings all too well, hated to see the Kid so wrought up over the past. But he had to be practical too. Every inch of him told him they should go, should have been gone hours ago. Mulling over his options, he decided to wait two more hours. After that, family or not, he'd drag his partner away from here. Kicking and screaming if necessary.

He shook his head and sat back against the boulder, soaking in the warm red rays of the sun. Who was he kidding? If Curry found a way to stay, he would. And Heyes would leave. Most of the time he could come up with a plan, but not now. Maybe it was this blinding headache, he didn't know. All he knew was they quick ran out of options.

* * *

Curry and his temper barged into the clearing an hour after sunset. Relieved though Heyes was, He felt it unwise to move in front of a runaway train. Best to stand aside and let it run out of steam first.

"You know, I feel sorry for Ray." His partner stomped over to the coffee pot in the middle of their little hide out. Heyes had dowsed the fire a while ago but the drink should still be lukewarm.

"Yeah, how come?"

"He has the farm, he has Jenny, all those things and all he can think about is you!"

His lip twitched, the smart retort already forming in his mind.

Curry shot him a venomous glare. "Don't even say it, Heyes!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Whatever it was you were going to say!"

"Kid, all I'm saying is… I think we've got some company."

Curry looked at him, bewildered, then whipped around to find Jenny rounding their circle of boulders on a pretty grey mare. He stared at her as she halted in front of them. "You followed me?"

"Yep," Heyes answered.

"Yes," Jenny said at the same time. She dismounted, and looked Curry straight in the eye. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way my father behaved." She sighed. "I've never seen him this… bitter."

Heyes wondered if his partner realized how much alike they were. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was Kid's daughter.

"Jenny," Curry handed him the coffee pot, then took off his cloves and stepped over to her. "I'm sorry things turned out this way."

She studied him for a moment. "For what it's worth, I'm glad we met."

Curry nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ask your father about your grandmother sometime. You look a lot like her."

Heyes smiled hearing those words.

"I do?" Her face lid with pleasant surprise. "Maybe someday we'll understand each other better?"

He looked at her. "Maybe."

Far off in the distance hoof beats echoed their way into their hide out. Heyes looked up. "Kid."

Jenny looked startled, as if she'd forgotten Heyes was there. "Oh, those are just friends of yours."

"Friends of ours?" Heyes repeated with a bite.

She ignored him, kept focussing on his partner. "Came just after you left." She nodded at Curry. "Said he was looking for you. So I told him you were around here somewhere."

Heyes marched over to her. No time to be nice about it. "Did these 'friends' tell you their names?"

She awarded him with a poisonous glare. "A guy called Whiley did the talking on behalf of one called Slim. They said they would look around town before searching the surroundings. So, this is them."

She looked so pleased Heyes could tell his partner felt sorry for breaking the spell.

"Come on!" he urged, grabbing Curry's arm and dragging him toward his horse. Confusion wrinkled Jenny's features. She obviously didn't get the disappointed look Curry threw at her. He didn't care. They took off in a trail of dust, leaving her standing all alone in the middle of the desert before she could figure out what was going on.

* * *

They rode as fast as their horses could carry them, which wasn't a pace they could keep up for long. Four men were hot on their heels, and they were gaining.

Curry followed Heyes' bay mare, trusting his partner's sense of direction. Somehow he never managed to get that little extra speed out of his horse the way Heyes could. The rocky terrain didn't help matters. Shooting a glance over his shoulder, he recognized Slim leading three of his Trenton men. He contemplated using his gun but the split seconds it took to get a proper aim could be fatal. Focussing his attention ahead, he noticed Heyes slowing down. "What are you doing!" A touch of panic hitched his voice.

Heyes looked at him. "You think they'll listen to reason?"

"Heyes, I don't mean to disrespect your reputation, but if you don't move now, your silvery tongue will only be worth ten thousand dollars!"

That gained him a death glare. Heyes let his horse pick up speed so fast, Curry felt like he was standing still. It was on a down hill race that he noticed his partner nearly losing his equilibrium as his bay made an uncontrolled leap down. He looked behind them to find that for the moment their pursuers were out of sight. They stopped at the foot of some rock slides, horses damping with sweat, taking deep breaths through wide nostrils.

"We can lose them in there," Heyes said, pointing at another set of hills.

They were off again, Curry following Heyes over a deserted plane stretching between higher grounds. Soon slopes alternated with steep inclines, small canyons, and gorges, providing reasonable good cover from the Trenton men. Sounds of pursuit broke off until all they heard was the noise of their horses' hoofs on the rocky ground.

Curry halted his horse, jumped off and backtracked their trail out of the small canyon he found himself in. Gun at the ready, he checked surveyed the rock formations beyond the canyon's entrance and released a small breath. No sign of Slim or his men.

"I think we lost them."

"Doesn't mean they're not around here somewhere." Heyes looked up at his approach. "We should keep moving, then find a place to dig ourselves in for the night."

* * *

When the sun finally rose, it set off the brilliant colors of a desert morning sky. As cold as it had been last night, as beautiful it was now. Heyes loved the West. He loved the sand in his boots, and the blue of the sky. He liked the spirit of this land and knew its future held no place for two wanted outlaws. With the governor of Wyoming dangling the amnesty in front of them like a carrot on a string, going straight had become a way of life. A force of habit as it were. He wasn't sure how much more honest he could get though.

This business with Curry's brother didn't sit well with him. Although his partner hadn't told him how Ray had reacted, Heyes could guess, and if Ray was anything like Curry, he would not let go of his hate so easily. And neither would Slim. He watched his partner, now stirring in the early morning light. "Good morning!"

Curry sat up with a moan. "I don't know what's so good about it."

"We lost Slim, the sun's up and we can go where ever we want."

Curry's expression darkened.

"You can't go back, Kid."

After splashing half of the canteen's contents over his face, the Kid shot him a defying look. "We lost Slim, haven't we?"

Heyes took a deep breath. "I hate to break this to you, but think about this for a moment."

"I don't see why I should." Curry wiped his face with a towel from his saddle bag. He threw the bag another look, then focussed on Heyes' saddle. "Did you pack the coffee pot?" He gave him an accusing glare, then raised his hands in defeat. "Aw, you threw the thing away, didn't you?"

Heyes continued as if he hadn't heard. "We have a town here with a very suspicious sheriff checking out every stranger that sets foot in the place."

"Get to the point, will you."

"The Trenton gang can move around town, without him even blinking an eye."

Curry's attention drew inwards as he shook his head. "You're seeing things."

Heyes felt sadness wash over him. "What I saw was the sheriff talking to Ray this morning, who was heading back home I think."

"So? Jenny told us they were friends." He put the towel back in the bag and stood up to round up his horse.

Heyes took a couple of deep breaths, if anything it helped to keep the pain at bay. "Ray wants me, Slim wants you," he shot in Curry's direction. "They might have struck a deal."

Halfway through saddling his horse, Curry whipped around. "And the old honest sheriff agrees?"

"Yes, well I'm working on that."

"Heyes. In case you haven't noticed, Ray kind of has a thing against wanted outlaws, Recognizes them from a mile away. What makes you think he'll even talk to a guy like Slim when he won't even talk to me!"

"Because Ray's dead set on getting what he wants. Me!"

"I can handle Ray."

Heyes couldn't help but raise his voice. "I'm not worried about Ray here, I'm talking about Slim! He'll drag you into a shoot out and then Lord knows what's going to happen."

"I can't see the Sheriff agreeing to that, do you?"

Heyes sighed and had to admit that Curry had a point. "No," he finally agreed. Thought about it and came to another heart stopping conclusion. "Unless it's to lure in an even bigger bait."

"Who?"

"Us."

Curry stared at him. "You think so?"

"Well, we're not sticking around long enough to find out." He turned to saddle his horse.

Curry sighed. "I suppose you're right. I don't like it though."

Heyes heard an undertone of regret but there wasn't much he could do about it. Mounting his mare, he flinched briefly with pain, wondering why the sky had suddenly lost all of its colors, including the brilliant ones.

* * *

Curry frowned and moved his gelding alongside Heyes. He put a hand on his friend's arm to stop him from riding away.

It wasn't so much the dust blown look. After a couple of nights under the stars, nobody expected them to smell rosy. It was the flashing eyes, the white face beneath the dirt and dust, and the way Heyes rode his horse. If his partner wanted to, he could get a horse to dance without him moving so much as a muscle, now it seemed to take just a little too much effort: His slowing down yesterday, his nearly losing his equilibrium. What made a warning bell go off in his head though wasn't the sudden lack of riding skill. For one thing, the bay lady certainly was a hand full. No, it was the way Heyes acted.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

Heyes evaded the question. "I'm fine."

Curry studied him. "I know you, Heyes. You're not complaining, not convincing me to move on. Sure, you raised an argument just now, but I'd expected hell from you. And on top of that, you don't even come up with any answers." Heyes twitched his lip, whether from amusement or pain, Curry couldn't tell, and that worried him.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't solve all your problems, Kid."

Curry changed his grip to the bay lady's reign. "We're not leaving until you tell me what happened out there."

"Are you crazy? The entire Trenton gang is on our tail!"

Curry wouldn't budge.

Heyes raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'm a little sore. But I'll manage."

"A little sore."

Even with one reign, Heyes held his horse rock steady, then looked up, something undefined twirling behind brown eyes. With all of his partner's defences down, Curry almost wished he hadn't asked the question. Still, Heyes sounded as strong as ever when he answered. "Remember why we dropped Slim from the Devil's hole gang?"

"Yeah, he got dangerous, killed some, used extreme methods to get what he wanted. Too extreme, if you ask me."

"Well," Heyes turned away, ripping the reign from Curry's hands. "He hasn't changed."

Something inside hardened, twisted and turned grim. Curry stayed put for a second because right now he couldn't think of one single reason why stopping to wait for Slim was such a bad idea.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
